


Knight Of Swords

by keepingtimewithmusic



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bat Family, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:30:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4898536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepingtimewithmusic/pseuds/keepingtimewithmusic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Jason Todd met Damian as baby would things go differently?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Something I've been sort of writing during my free time at work. Not beta'd cause my Beta doesn't read comic books so she has no interest XD

           When Jason Peter Todd clawed his way out of his grave his first thought was _'what the fuck'_ before promptly passing out at the feet of Ra’s Al Ghul who came to pay his respects to the _“good soldier”_. The next time he woke up he could feel his soul clawing it's way back into his body as soon as he was submerged in the Lazarus Pit. From there things were a little fuzzy. Not all of his memories came back at once. Instead they gradually appeared over the course of the next year while he was training with the one and only Talia.

           Then she disappeared for a year and he left the league to find the balance he was missing. That's when Jason Peter Todd started to get angry. All the memories slipping back about Bru-- no Batman. Talia showed up again when he was full pit mad working for Ra’s and destroying lives. She gave him something to hold.

           "Say hello to your brother." Her face never betrayed anything.

           "Brother?" Jason looked at the sleeping baby currently cradled in his arms, something so fragile.

           "His name is Damian and he is Bruce's" suddenly all of the pit rage was gone when those blue eyes opened and regarded Jason with the most judgemental stare. All Jason could do was laugh if that didn't make him a Wayne he didn't know what did.

           "Jason you must not hold onto the anger that you feel. Anger does not make a good warrior." Talia would know he has never seen her angry. "I can not leave my father but you can and when Damian is old enough I will send him to his father. I will not let him become a pawn for the league." Jason flinched clutching the child closer to him.

          "Will you go with him." Talia's eye pierced his patched together soul.

          "Yes."


	2. The Long Haul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Demon and the Hood.

      Jason's purpose was once to protect Gotham, his precious city. Now his purpose has changed quite drastically.

      "Brother, I require sustenance." The eight year old seemed to have inherited a mix of his grandfather and father's personalities.

      Possibly the worse genetic combination in history.

     "Not my problem." Jason grinned as they walked out of the train station.

    Damian huffed at the older male, "You promised _Her_ that you would take care of me now that I will be away from home."

      Jason liked to believe that he stopped Damian from becoming a soulless person like his grandfather but in all reality the only people he regards with some type of emotion was him and Talia. Even Talia would receive scathing remarks since she left him in the care of only Jason and her father. Jason was his precious person as much as he was for Jason. It reminded him so much of what Dick and him use to be that it hurt sometimes to look at Damian.

     "Fine demon brat let’s go get you some rabbit food."

     "If I can recall brother you eat it too." Jason hoisted the kid up by the hood he was wearing during their travels.

     "Whatever you say pipsqueak."

     "Put me down you cretin." Damian squirmed in his grip.

     "Such fancy words for lil ol me." Jason said setting him down but keeping a hold of the hood so he wouldn't lose the child in the upcoming crowd.

     Damian paved way pushing to find some form of substance for his tiny stomach. They found a small cafe in Central City which was their last stop before Gotham. Where Jason will be delivering Damian to his father.

    "What is he like?" Damian ask as they both waited for their salads to show.

    "I thought you spoke with your grandfather about him?" Jason responded gripping his cup of tea a bit tighter.

    "Don't play dumb Brother. Grandfather lies. The only person who tells me the truth is you."

    Jason sighed, "Bruce and you are very much a like. You both are type A assholes." He took a sip before beginning again, “Likewise you both can’t for the life of you comprehend emotions. So don't expect him to pat you on the back and give you encouragements at everything you do."

    During the eight years of basically raising Damian Jason thought a lot about Bruce. He understood every single thing except for the one he could still not wrap his finger on and where the pit madness always spiked at, the Joker. Everything in Jason wanted to find the bastard clown and destroy him piece by laughing piece. Especially when he thought about Damian and Bruce.

    Jason isn't stupid he could see the gleam in Damian's eyes when he talks about his time as Robin. The kid wants to be the best at everything. Failure was definitely not an option with his grandfather no doubt searching for him by now.

    "Will you stay with me to meet him or drop me off on his doorstep like and orphaned feline." Damian said it so casually at the same time stabbing into his salad.

    "I'm not sure." Jason replied.

    "If I were in trouble will you not hesitate to show even if your identity is found out." Damian was staring at jason with an Unreadable look on his face.

    "I swore I would protect you Damian." Jason's fingers twitched and he is sure his eyes glowed a lot more, a side effect from the pit, at the thought of even losing Damian.

    "You swore the same thing about Gotham." Of course the brat would throw that in his face.

    "You are my Gotham now." Jason said in a harsh whisper.

    Damian always knew what buttons to push. The brat was staring at him with a hint of a smile on his face, "Good. You may drop me off on the doorstep like some forgotten child. I will let you reveal yourself whenever you want."

    Jason gets it, why Damian asked those questions and said those things. For such a young kid he has been dealt a really odd life, one where there aren't many he can trust. Losing someone close to you would be detrimental to any adults health, even more so to a child. Here he was uprooting his life because his grandfather is a psychotic old goat who is so scared of death he would use his own grandson to escape it.

   "Don't worry kid I'll be watching." kicking the younger males leg underneath the table.

   "Good try to leave your friends out of it. Well the buffoon at least. I would not mind seeing Koriand'r again." Damian shrugged stabbing into his salad.

    Of course the kid loved Kori they both had the same blunt, I don't care what I say to you attitude. "Your wish is my command oh Dark prince." Damian shot a glare at him and they both finished their salads in a comfortable silence.


	3. Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one isn't that long sorry! Reminder no Beta.

    Jason dropped Damian off outside the gates with a letter from Talia, a sword from his grandfather, and a dagger from him. He also put a tracking device under the Damian’s skin before they left so he always knew where the kid was. So he wasn’t quite sure why he was panicking being away from him. He was currently, as much as he hated to admit it, was in the safest hands away from Ra’s. Didn’t mean he had to like it at all.

    Jason made his way to crime Alley where Roy and Koriand’r set up a safe house for him before they went off on a job. He was going to miss doing missions with them. But this is where he needed to be and if Bruce taught him anything, he taught him about responsibility. So when he got to the safe house Jason dumped his backpack on the bed and pulled out the Red Hood. There was something terribly beautiful by taking on a title that his killer once had. Touching the helmet to his own forehead and closing his eyes he drowned himself in memories of the Joker.

   In some way the Hood was his revenge. Jason sighed to himself before putting the hood on. He was getting too caught up in his emotions now that he was back. He had a plan and that was to make the streets as safe as possible for Damian. Life has a funny way of bringing everything back in a full circle. His first life with Batman began in Crime Alley and it seems like his second life with Batman will begin there as well.

    It was a plus that Batman rarely patrolled there as well. Taking down crime syndicates is already a hard enough job without Batman trying to start things.


	4. Baby Bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Replacement.

   “I hate him.” Damian said into the phone. Damian snuck out of the house and hid in the phone booth to make the call to Jason. Jason just hummed in acknowledgement into his cell phone. He was currently at the grocery store pick up some provisions.

   “I can’t believe he replaced you with that.” Damian snarled.

   Jason always found it was best to let Damian tire himself out when his was in this mood. Currently Jason was trying to decide between Kale or Spinach. Both healthy options with terrible flavor.

   “Are you even listening to me.” The little demon huffed.

   “Of course the current Robin is terrible.” Jason stated while putting the head of kale into his basket.

  “Do you even care that your were replaced?” At one point Jason almost sought out his Replacement.

   It hurt knowing Bruce could replace him. What hurt worse was that Bruce thought it was safe to still have a Robin. But if the Replacement was anything like him or Dick then it wasn’t Bruce who made the decision.

   “I died Damian. Batman needs a robin.” was his reply heading to the front counter.

   “ Tt.” was the only reply.

   “Now tell me something useful. Like has he noticed the activity in Crime Alley?” Jason paid and headed out of the store.

   “Bruce hasn’t, the Replacement has though. He has been patrolling there more often.” Jason grinned at that, he could handle the baby bird.      “Now tell me something that will make me happy.” It’s been hard not being able to see the brat.

   “Bruce adopted a dog for me. I have named him Titus.” it was said with warmth, which made Jason very happy.

   “A noble name for a noble animal.” he then spent his whole walk back to the safe house listening to Damian’s rants.

 

Jason knew that Baby bird was there but chose to ignore him. He was keeping an eye out for a drug dealer who liked to sell to kids on the street.

   “I’ve seen you around.” the Robin finally said.

   “Have you?” Jason still didn’t turn around.

   “Yes you have been taking care of Crime Alley. Why?” he couldn’t tell but Jason felt as if the Robin was tilting his head like puppy’s do.

   “Well someone has to and I don’t see your flock doing anything.” Jason stood and turned to face the Replacement.

   “Flock?” Jason just shook his head and jumped off the roof landing on a wire that connect the two buildings.

   He knew the Robin was right behind him, “What are you doing?”

   “My Job.” when he gets to the other side he scales down the building and walks into the Alley.

   The drug supplier was passing over the goods to the dealer.

   “Would you look at this.” he said walking towards the two who flinched when they heard his voice.

   “We ain’t doing nothing wrong.” one of the guys shouts. All Jason continues to do is walk closer to them.

   “You should've kept quiet. An innocent man would have no need to defend himself so vocally.”Jason picks up the drugs that were being passed along.

   “Didn’t your boss give you the memo about selling to kids?” they both flinch.

   “Yet I’ve seen the both of you multiple times hanging around the high school and middle school.” Jason takes out a knife and slices the package open.

   White powder falls out like snow landing on the dirty pavement. Jason takes out his gun and shoots one of them in the foot and the other in the knee cap. Suddenly the Robin appears next to him.

   “What are you doing?” he asks his face a cross between being shocked and disgust.

   “Don’t worry they aren't dead. The cops are even on their way.” Jason said holding up a remote that allowed him to contact the cops.        

   “However I can’t let others think they can get away with this sort of thing. These two idiots are an example of why they shouldn't cross me.” he kicked the closest one to him.

   “No guns.” Robin muttered.

   “Well where is the fun in that.” Was all Jason said before throwing a smoke bomb and disappearing before Robin could call Daddy bat.


End file.
